


HYDRA

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [45]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra!Clint, M/M, Reworking of S01E22 of AOS, dont plan on writing one, im horrible i know, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the span of less than a week, everything had gone to hell. SHIELD was gone. Two people in his team are possibly dead. The truth behind his revival is revealed. Everything was against them right now but there was no way Phil is going to take it lying down.

Besides, it couldn’t possibly get worse, right?

"Check the perimeter." Garrett says to Deathlok. Without a seconds thought, Deathlok moved towards the entrance of the compound leaving Garrett open. Coulson took his chance and snuck up behind John. 

"Hi John." Coulson greets, sending the man down with a swift punch when he turned to Phil.

Garrett recoils and sneers. “Hi Phil.” Before sending a punch way too strong to be normal Phil’s way and making him fly, effectively disarming and incapacitating him for a few seconds.

Blood trickling down his scraped forehead, Phil grunts. “Well, that’s new.” He begins to crawl the grates he landed on to reach for his gun.

But the gun was now in front of a set of shoes worn by a man Phil thought he would never see again. You know, being ‘dead’ and all. Then again,  _Phil_ was supposed to be, technically, dead. “Sir?” He asks dumbfounded to a very much alive Nicholas J. Fury standing in front of him. _  
_

"You don’t need to call me sir, Coulson. Look at me, I’m dressed like I live under a bridge." He shrugs like they had just met at the supermarket and not hiding behind some giant cylinders containing who knows what.

"What are you doing here?" He asks instead because asking  _Why are you still alive?_  would probably be rude.

"Well Simmons turned me on that old-timey tracker thing Fitz left on your Bus." Nick says as Garrett’s men continue to shoot at the cylindrical  _metal_  containers that were probably not easy to destroy if Garrett’s using them for something.

Nick turns his head at the sound of the gunshots without even a flinch. “I went through great lengths to make sure you didn’t die the first time.” He points out as he looks back at Coulson.

Phil, probably getting tired of the ground, slowly stands up while grunting, ignoring the ache in his everywhere. “Now’s probably not the best time, but I’d like to have a lengthy conversation with you about that.” He winces at the sounds of the gunshots getting nearer. “It might get loud.”

"And I owe you that. But right now, we owe Garrett a punch in the teeth. Wouldn’t you say?" Phil nods. "This." Nick pulls from nowhere, like seriously, where did he get that?,  _Phil’s gun._ "Packs a pretty good punch."

Phil practically grabs the gun from Nick and fires it up. “I know what it does.” He says before going out into the open and Blasting each of Garrett’s ‘supersoldiers’. Garrett just leers at him, until Fury comes out and fires 12 bullets straight to Garrett’s chest.

They both waited for the man to still completely and hopefully bleed out, but Garrett just looks up at them like he was entertained. They both look at each other.

Oh Boy.

"Fury." Garrett says as he stood up, Deathlok finally returning to his side. "When was the last time saw a tag team wrestling match between four dead guys." He doesn’t really ask. Deathlok looks at him, unimpressed. Phil could sympathize.

"I only see one dead guy in here." Phil states.

"Oh." Garrett mock gasps. "The power is all on this side of the room, fellas." and turns to Deathlok. then, dramatically turns his gaze back to Phil. "Phil, I’m surprised you’re trying to stop me. Course, I don’t blame you Nick. You haven’t seen the big picture. The big  _bang_. Timeless frozen ocean. But Phil here has. We share a bond. We’re blood brothers.” He was still smiling a bloody - literal blood - smile.

"You didn’t tell me he’d gone thiscrazy." Nick scowls

"He’s really stepped it up a notch." Phil comments

"You remember that speech you used to give us Nick? About how one man can accomplish anything once he realizes he can be something bigger?" Garrett asks instead. "Well, now, I am."

Nick stares for a few seconds then “A part.” he raises a hand to emphasize it. “A  _part_  of something bigger.”

Garrett cocks his head. “Is that how it went?”

"Not a great listener." Phil shrugs.

"If you tell me that this whole Hydra path thing you took is because you misheard my damn one man speech-"

"I am the key to the future of the universe. I’m the origin of all-"

"You got it? right?" Nick asks Phil.

"Totally." Phil answers and they both stare at Garrett. "Loud and clear."

Garrett abandons the speech and points to Deathlok and then points to Fury and Phil. Deathlok turns to them and raises his arm, showing off his new guns; laser guns, to be exact.

"Fury was teaching us something you didn’t want to hear, John. Coz you only think about yourself. That’s the difference between your side and our side. Why we’re always going to win."

"What lesson Phil? Please, enlighten me."

All of a sudden, Deathlok turns to Garrett and points the lasers at him. But before Deathlok could shoot, he dropped unto the floor, the familiar blue of the night night bullet tracing his veins. 

All three men, looked baffled for a second, then Garrett grins. “Is this the lesson, Phil?” Phil furrows his brows. trying to understand where the bullet was from. “That as long as you have someone you intend to protect, you’ll win? You underestimate me, Phil. Of course, I know that lesson.” Phil swallows, hard and his eyes widen in surprise as he hears the familiar soft thud of boots touching the ground from a height, and a figure walks from the shadows and into the light toward Garrett’s side.

"Why do you think I use it to my advantage?" Garrett smirks at Phil and Fury as Clint Barton stands beside the man who once claimed to be the Clairvoyant.

"Clint." Phil says almost a whisper.

"Hurts, doesn’t it Phil?" Garrett asks. "To find out that the man you grew to respect" He looks at Clint then back to Phil. "and  _love_  was lying to you the whole time.” Garrett grins as Phil clenched his jaw. “You see, Phil, what  _I_  learned was that having someone to protect… Someone to  _care_ about is a weakness. By risking your own life to protect someone else rather than yourself is a weakness you  _don’t want_  your enemies to find. But riddle me this, Phil. What are you going to do knowing that the man you wanted to protect  _is_  the enemy?” _  
_

"Clint?" Phil asks a question he can’t even say.

"There’s no use, Phil. He follows me. He’s always followed me. The real reason he was with you was because I ordered him to. He does what I ask him. And why wouldn’t he, when I was the one who saved him. When you found him only when I wanted you to." Garrett shakes his head softly at Phil. "He was never yours.  _He never even loved you._ ”

Phil fires his gun at Garrett, sending the man toppling down and unto his stomach. Clint moves to shoot, but Fury beat him to it, hitting his thigh, and sending Clint momentarily to the floor. Fury quickly moved to Barton’s side, kicking the Clint’s bow away from him while pointing the gun at the archer’s head. “Cuff Garrett.” Nick tells Phil.

"No need. The gun was set to its highest setting. I don’t think he’ll be getting up soon. or any time at all." Phil says as he drops his arm, the barrel of the gun, still smoking, and Garrett lay there, looking too much like charcoal. 

Phil took one look at the archer, still on his knees and looking at him defiantly, and Phil’s lips twitched down. He turned to Fury and nodded before walking away. He didn’t need to stay here.

Fury cuffed Clint’s arm to his back and forced the archer up, not even caring if the bullet wound was still bleeding. “Your attempt to turn on us failed, Barton. I won’t touch you, Barton. But you can bet everybody else will. They will invent new ways to make your life a living hell. You devoted your life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone instead of the man who made you his everything. and now he’s gone. They will get all the necessary Hydra intel they can from you, but the torture is going to be external, when Romanoff hears about this” the archer didn’t twitch at the mention of his friend. “But even more so, internal -  because I know, Clint. Garrett lied. You loved Phil.  _You still do”_ Clint tensed then. ”and now you have the rest of your life to think about this night, how you betrayed him, and how he walked away from you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Phil interrogates Clint

Clint reels his head back, he spit the blood out that was threatening to drown his mouth. His vision was blurry and he could barely make out the gray octagonal pattern on the wall. His hands were tied to the chair behind his back and he was acutely aware that he was being interrogated.

"Since when were you a member of HYDRA?" A voice asks. Clint knows that voice. He knows this place. He was sure that voice belonged to a friend.

"Wh-Where am I?" Clint asks as he tried to clear his vision and shake out the haze in his head. He can see two women. One stood right in front of him, and the other was leaning against the wall.

The woman close to him looks at the woman leaning against the wall. She pushes herself off of the wall and walks toward him. “You’re on the bus, Barton.”

That voice, it sounded  _so familiar,_ it almost hurt not knowing whose voice it was. She said  _the bus._ Like it was supposed to mean something to him. Clint closes his eyes and focused hard. He knows its supposed to mean something. He tries revisiting his memories, only to realize that these weren’t his.

_He sees his hand, drawing back the string of his bow and aim it one of the WSC members; the one who didn’t agree on project Insight._

_He hears himself saying affirmative on a kill order for a police officer who tried to do his job and was chasing a murder suspect._

_He sees the exact moment Phil’s heart broke when he stepped up next to John Garrett as the man declares that Clint never loved him._

_He hears Fury’s words in his ear. “You loved Phil, You still do.”_

Clint tries to shake away the false memories, and get his hands free. “Where am I, really?” he asks the two women.

"You’re on the bus, Clint." The woman closer to him says. Then Clint sees it, It’s still a haze but Clint can see it. The woman’s face was becoming clearer, not by much but enough to be recognizable. 

"May?" He asks. The woman doesn’t reply. Instead she looks at the other woman and Clint did too. The red hair was unmistakable. "Tasha?"

The two women looked at each other and then back at Clint. “Where am I? What’s going on?” He asks them, ignoring the bloody state of his mouth.

—-

Coulson’s mouth slowly dried out as he watched Clint on the screen inside the control room on the bus. Barton was now playing the brainwashed victim.

He didn’t like this. He doesn’t like any of it. Clint was now claiming innocence, if his panicked voice and questions were anything to go by. 

Phil huffed out and walked out of the control room , Fury’s voice calling him out followed him out.

—-

There was a soft click, and the two women Clint believes to be Natasha and Melinda turns, they nod in unison and walk out the door. His vision was still blurry from the blood that stuck his eyes shut. The door doesn’t open again but Clint knew he wasn’t alone.

"Who’s there?" He asks.

"The surveillance is switched off. So are the mics. It’s just you and me." That voice. That was Phil’s voice.

"Phil? I- I don’t know what’s going on. What’s happening? I can’t see clearly. What happened, Phil? I- I’m scared. Natasha and May keep on asking me questions I can’t answer. Phil? Phil, why are they asking me about HYDRA? Phil, I-"

"Stop calling me that!" Phil snapped. 

Silence rang through the room and Clint heard Phi- Coulson exhale. 

"What are you playing at here,  _Barton_?”

Clint shuddered at the use of his last name. The last time Coulson used that was… Clint doesn’t remember. Why can’t he remember anything?

Clint shook his head. “I told you, I don’t know what’s going on.”

Phil took a seat at the far corner of the room and sighed. “What’s going on is that HYDRA has been in SHIELD ranks all along. SHIELD is gone. You, Agent Barton, are one of them. If that answers your question of why you’re strapped to that chair. It answers-“

"Wait. You think  _I’m HYDRA?_ " Clint asked, disbelieving.

"The fact that you pulled a gun on SHIELD agents, killed a WSC member, and murdered an innocent civilian because it was annoying one of Garrett’s associates make me believe so, Yes."

"Coulson, I’m not HYDRA!"

"Then how would you explain your actions? Were you bored, Barton?"

"No! I don’t even remember anything in detail! Everything in my head is a blur right now, and you’re dropping the You’re-HYDRA bomb on me?"

Phil leaned back into the wall. “Who ordered the kill on the WSC member?” He asked instead.

"I don’t know!"

"Since when have you been in league with HYDRA?"

"I’m not! I swear, I’m not! Coulson, you have to believe me."

"What do you know about Project Insight?"

"Coulson, Please. I swear I don’t know anything! I swear! I wouldn’t join HYDRA. Not when it stood for what I was against my whole life!"

"Didn’t stop you from doing what you did before I found you." Phil pointed out.

"That was before! I’ve changed! You changed me! I thought you knew that!"

"I thought I did. But Garrett says-"

"Bullshit! You told me Garrett is HYDRA! Why would you believe anything he says?"

"Why should I believe  _you_?! Anything you say right now, Barton, could be a lie. Anything you’ve done with me since we met could be a lie! You think this is easy for me? You think I’m enjoying this?” A bitter laugh escaped Phil. “The man I loved was behind the trigger. And the gun was pointing right at me. You think I can just forget about that?”

"Phil that wasn’t me! I wasn’t-"

"I’m sorry. I can’t."

Phil got off of his seat and walked out the door, leaving Clint in the hands of Melinda and Natasha.

—-

Phil watched the live video of Natasha and May interrogating Clint. They were both getting nowhere. Clint was just screaming Phil’s name, asking for him. Asking to talk to him. Asking to see him.

The video suddenly shut off and Phil turned to see Fury standing by. “This isn’t healthy, Cheese.”

"I know."

"Talk to him."

"I already did."

"And?"

"I think I hurt him, more than he hurt me."

"You’re not usually one to play the revenge game, Phil. What happened?"

Phil ducked his head and smiled bitterly at the floor. “I got betrayed.”

"He claims to have been brainwashed."

"Nobody can prove that."

"Nobody can prove it wasn’t either. All you have is his word."

"I know."

"The question is, Are you going to take it?"

"I don’t know."

Phil walked out of the control room and headed for the bar, taking with him a bottle of scotch and locking himself in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90939810846/i-was-pretty-proud-of-the-first-one-but-this-was)


	3. Chapter 3

“Phil… Phil… I need to talk to you… Phil… Phil please.” Clint panted, keeping his head down. 

It had been hours, probably a little over 14 hours, since he talked to Phil. Natasha and May had been back to interrogate him some more but after Phil’s visit, no other words came from his mouth. 

“Phil… Where are you?”

“Coulson is in command central.” The new girl they sent in after Natasha and May were dismissed said.

“I need to talk to him.” Clint told her.

“I know.” She says, her voice sounded sympathetic. “We all know. You’ve said exactly zero words aside from Coulson’s name, you wanting to see him, and asking where he is.” She claps her knees and gets up to walk toward Clint. “He doesn’t want to see you.”

“Tell him… Tell him I need to talk to him… Please.” Clint begged. He needed to explain. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say to Phil yet, but he needs to tell him, make him understand that he was wrong - that Clint never intended… whatever mess he’s in.

“We did.” The girl leaned against the table. “Every hour, one of us tried to tell him to just talk to you. To let you explain. But every time, he tells us that he’s heard enough.”

“Is he hearing this?” Clint asked, hoping that if she said yes, he could just yell out what he wanted to say and hope that Phil hears it.

“No.” The girl huffed. “They don’t even know I’m hear. I looped the footage. What they’re seeing right now is you from four hours ago. It wasn’t really that hard to loop you since you don’t actually move and you keep saying the same sentence over and over again.”

“What if I say something important right now? Then you wouldn’t have any evidence on me.” Clint told her. Not that he really had anything to say that was HYDRA related.

“Oh, I’m recording. Just not on SHIELD’s hard drive. I’ve been recording you for an hour. And now I know why Reality TV isn’t really reality.”

Clint huffed at that. “That boring huh?”

“Nah, It was like watching a pirated movie that plays the same scene over and over again.”

Clint doesn’t comment. He wondered for a moment what this girl’s play was. Was she trying to get his guard down? Because it has been since Phil walked through that door. 

“I’m curious.” The girl said, “How’d you meet Coulson?”

“You new?”

“A few months, give or take.”

“He shot me. Right in the stomach. Still have the scar prove it.” Clint laughed bitterly at that memory.

“That’s…. Not exactly how I pictured your first meeting to be.” The girl frowned. “Although my first meeting with him, he had my head bagged while I was in the middle of recording.”

“He sure knows how to make a first impression.”

The girl laughed. “Really?”

“I never said he made good first impressions.”

—-

Phil approached the control room to find the screen displaying a live feed of Clint. His head still down, still calling out his name. 

Natasha and Fury had gone to say their temporary farewell to Steve. Natasha was going to be back when she can, since the US government was trying to put her in jail. And Fury was going to disappear for a while. He asked Phil to let him know if something happens.

The Clint on the feed says he needs to talk to Phil. 

Phil watched this feed for four hours straight last night. He’s seen Clint ask where he is, ask Natasha or May to get get Phil, ask to let him see Phil. Phil doesn’t say it out loud but what’s left of his broken heart breaks a little more every time he hears Clint beg to see him.

and then the Clint on the feed says he needs to talk to Phil again.

Phil frowned.

Something’s not right. 

He clicks his tongue when he realized where Skye had gone.

—-

The door opened and both Clint and Skye turn to see Phil. None of them say anything and Phil walked directly to Skye. 

“Skye, I need to talk to you.”

“Phil please-” Clint begged.

“Now.” Phil jerked his head toward the door and Skye jumps off of the table she was sitting on to follow Phil. 

“Phil!” Clint tried again. “I’ll tell you!” Phil paused and so did Skye. Clint grabbed on to that pause like a life line. “I’ll tell you everything I remember. Every single one of them. Just- Just please, don’t leave me.”

Phil doesn’t say anything, but he does turn to Clint fully. 

Clint tells him about the hazy memories. The things he thought were nightmares but turned out to be real. He tells Phil about the orders he was given and the lapses in his memory. He tells them about the place where he wakes up with his eye bandaged and the guy who yells at the people with the lab coats. He tells him everything he knows and everything he remembers. Even the ones he thinks were just hallucinations.

And after he’s done, after Simmons took a look at him and took out his left eye, Phil nodded at him.

“Thank you, for your cooperation, Mr. Barton.”

“Phil, wait-”

“We’ll drop you off at Stark Tower and inform both Agent Romanov and Former Director Fury about your status.”

“Phil-”

"We trust that Mr. Stark will be able to help you with anything you might need.”

“Phil, please-”

“If that will be all.” Phil turned to walk away. 

“Phil, Listen to me!”

Phil sighed but he did stop.

“Is that it?” Clint asked, despite wanting Phil to listen to him, he didn’t have anything to say. Phil didn’t even turn his way. “Is that all you’re going to do? Have me tell you everything I know without even looking at me in the eye once?”

“What more do you want from me?” Phil asked him quietly. His voice tired and tight.

“Phil, please. I need you to tell me everything is going to be fine. That we can move past this…” Clint’s voice wavered. “…That I can still win you back.”

“I can’t do that. You know I can’t lie to you.” Phil told him. 

“Phil-”

“We’re going to drop you off at the tower. And that’s it. I never want to see you again.”

And with that, Phil walked away. Clint watched with quiet sobs as the man he loved walked away from him for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #I'll just keep finding ways to make this sadder#Im cruel that way#if Phil had the tech to erase Clint's memories#hed use it#he'd make Clint forget the moment they reintroduced Phil Coulson to Agents Barton and Romanov#so that Clint won't ever try to look for him#but he doesnt know that Clint knew from sneaking around HQ about Project Tahiti#so Clint is left looking for the facility that Phil already blew up#Clint is left to what he was set out to do before Fury gave them Phil back#Clint is left to the time before all this started#angst#Hydra!Clint
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/115130516516/i-won-a-raffle-twice-today-do-you-guys-know)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/89378628141/im-sorry-there-was-no-prompt-fill-last-night-i)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [HYDRA (Mk. 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092485) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue)




End file.
